Familial State In Repair
by EVRyderWriter
Summary: Father' and 'Son' have a 'heart-to-heart' discussion. You may also view this in its chapter form for "Familial State". Please enjoy and R and R!


**Familial State In Repair**

"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, Kitt to my friends. To you...to you, my son, you may call me Father."

KITT reeled . Everything around him seemed to dim as the meaning of those words sunk in. This voice...had just identified himself as...his father. His father...KITT tried to come up with an intelligent response, but he couldn't. So many emotions, alien emotions that he shouldn't even be capable of producing, spun around him. He wanted to yell...he wanted to be angry at this voice for holding back, for waiting so long, no, too long, to contact him.

But, at the risk of making a fool of himself and not really sure he wanted to exhibit such emotion, he merely said, in barely a whisper, "Hello, Father. It is good to finally hear your voice."

"I'm sorry. I...I should have called before this. Hope you're not too angry with me."

"Of course. I understand. You are speaking to me now. That is more than satisfactory."

Kitt chuckled despite himself but didn't speak and a rather awkward silence fell over the two of them. KITT struggled to come up with something else to say.

"How is Mr. Knight?"

"Oh, he's...he's fine. Same old Michael. How's Mike?"

"He is fine."

"Mm. That's good. Keep a close eye on him, ok? If he's anything like his dad, which I'm sure he is, you're going to have your hands full."

"O-oh. Really? I will keep that in mind."

Another awkward silence. KITT fumed silently to himself. It was infuriating that all they could muster was this meaningless small talk with all the years and adventures separating them surely offering SOME sort of conversation topics. Of course, small talk was better than nothing...but he wanted more!

He wanted more...but what could he say? The only 'contact" he had had with his father, before this, were the FLAG files he had been given. And he did not know what kind of information Kitt had regarding him. That nagging worry that they indeed had nothing really in common....flooded him again.

But, suddenly, his mood darkened, a wave of concern washing over him. It only took him a nanosecond to realize it was emanating from the connection he had with his father. KITT inched closer to it, curious.

"...Son?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I...I realize that this hasn't been the most...stimulating conversation you've ever had, and I know...you expected more than this. Well, I do...have a reason for calling, other than the fact I wanted to and it was time."

"Yes?"

"It's about Dr. Graiman..."

KITT turned away from the link. Of course, the one thing they truly had in common...of course he would bring it up. He would have been angry if his father hadn't. But that didn't mean he liked talking about his dead creator.

"I'm sorry... when I heard about the crash...I had hoped it was some horrible mistake, that he had made it out alive. For your sake, I had hoped for that. I never really got the chance I know him as well as I would have wanted. He left, or more accurately, was taken away right before Michael and I were introduced, presumably to keep him away from the people who had brought Wilton Knight down. That ruined any real chance for true bonding between us. And I didn't want that for you. I wanted you to know the man who was, for all intents and purposes, your father. Because, above all others, even Mike, he was the one man, the one human, who could and would have understood you. I'm glad you had that chance. I just wish it hadn't ended so prematurely...

"I do too..." KITT murmured. He looked at the link. "He never spoke of the early times, when it was just you and Michael. I never knew it was because he was not there. But surely he did contact you later on?. You could not have known about me if he had not."

"Yes...but many years later. Only about five years ago, did he contact us again, to tell us he planned on creating a new AI, fashioned after my own programming. I was honored but Michael was a bit weary. What with KARR and all...You ARE recovered from your run-in with him?"

"Yes."

Kitt's voice suddenly sounded tired as he continued, "But, when he found out Mike was to be the driver...Michael accused Dr. Graiman of 'grooming' his son to be the new AI's driver from the very beginning...and many more things that...I wished he hadn't. He stalked out and that was the last time they spoke until Jennifer's funeral. And even then, it was barely a few words...Michael knew that with his mother's death, Mike would have no reason NOT to take the job as driver, and I think...it galvanized him a bit. But, I will confess, I don't believe that it is mere coincidence that Mike became such a close friend to Dr. Graiman and Sarah. However, I don't think he groomed Mike. He couldn't have possibly planned that, or known what would happen in time."

He stopped talking and KITT cleared his throat, "Why....why did you not come to the Doctor's funeral? Was it because of Michael's...feeling's towards the Doctor?"

Now Kitt sounded sad and angry, "Torres...blocked us." KITT's anger flared up at the name but he quickly smothered it. "He told us that it would be better if we stayed away. Only after the whole KARR incident...did we realized he was afraid that if we had came, we would have stayed and he feared us finding out what he planned to do. He knew we would do everything necessary to stop him. And he was afraid of just WHAT we would have done...And he was right to fear us." Kitt's calm tone spoke of a fury all of its own.

However, the older AI must have somehow felt his son's own anger from across the communication link as well, because his voice grew gentle, and concerned, "Son...you have all the right in the world to still be angry at Torres for what he did. He took what essentially was your heart and soul...and put it into a monster that could and would do unspeakable things. I'm still angry at him for what he did to you and Mike and the others. But...please, don't hate him."

"I do not hate." KITT said stiffly. "Of the emotions I am capable of, hate is not one of them. But I am not ashamed to say that I am glad he is dead." He didn't care how cold he sounded, because it was what he felt and thought whole-heartedly.

His son's word's stung, but Kitt could not, and would not, hold it against him. He himself had felt the same way when Michael had told him Torres was dead. He had felt the same way when he had thought KARR was finally dead...

"Do you believe that Torres...planned our father's death?"

Kitt recoiled at the question. "Son...Torres...made mistakes...but I don't think he was THAT cold!"

"Mike believes that. Or, at least, he did. After the incident with KARR, we all knew Dr. Graiman would never have allowed for KARR's revival. Torres needed him gone if he wanted the KARR project re-commissioned. When he died in the crash...the door was open and Torres took the opportunity. I...do not want to agree with Michael, but what happened...gives me cause to at least consider it."

Kitt sighed, "You got a point there, but Torres paid for his mistake with his life. I think that's enough, don't you?"

KITT stayed silent. He sensed movement in both Mike and Sarah's pods. He then glanced at his chronometer. Two minutes past zero six hundred. He turned back to his father.

"Michael and Sarah are waking."

Another sigh. "Then I better I go."

"Will we speak again any time soon?"

"Anytime you wish. The link will always be available. Just give it a buzz and I'll be there."

"May I tell Michael and the others of this conversation, or do you wish that I keep it a secret?"

Kitt paused, then spoke, "Mike is your driver. He is your back up and your most trusted companion. What is yours, is effectively his. I wouldn't mind if you told him, and I'd actually prefer if you did."

"But what of the others? They are my companions and back up as well. They should know."

"Your choice. But I'll give you this little piece of advice: along the way, you're going to meet a lot of people who claim to be on your side, and say they will help in any way they can. But in reality, the only person who can truly help you, is your driver. You trust him, you stick by him, and you can't go wrong. I'm not saying you shouldn't trust Sarah, Billy and Zoe. By all means, trust them. I doubt they'll ever do anything to hurt you. But, just remember, it's you and Mike straight down the line."

" I will remember that, father. Oh, and...could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Talk to Michael. Try to convince him to come and speak with Mike. He so wants to see and talk to his father again. He just won't admit it to himself or anyone else."

There was a moment before Kitt replied and KITT wondered at his father's thoughts on the matter. But then…"I'll see what I can do."

From the overlook, Sarah and Mike appeared, leaning on the railing, still foggy-eyed with sleep. His technician frowned a little as she stared at him." KITT? Who are you talking to?"

"Take care, my son."

"I will, father, and...thank you." KITT whispered and he saw the link blink off from his father's side. .Accessing the gimble controls, he faced the two humans on the overlook. "Good morning, Michael. Sarah. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmyeah...I guess. " Sarah said, stifling a yawn as she walked down the staircase and began to boot the computers up. Mike followed her down, eyeing KITT.

"How you doing, KITT? Better?"

"Yes, very much so." KITT paused, and decided he would tell his driver, albeit slowly. He put the process in motion as he switched to his and Mike's private frequency, so Sarah wouldn't be able to hear him speak.

"Michael, I have much to tell you. Care to go for a drive?"

-o-o-o-


End file.
